


#TurnedCapGay

by PinkRangerV



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Fark, Fox News, Gen, Humor, Making fun of Fox News, Mistaken for gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Fox News after a wrong-way turn to a pride rally. And then meets Twitter. Damnit, Tony.</p><p>...Damnit, internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#TurnedCapGay

**Author's Note:**

> So Fark is basically a site where people snark about news, and I was thinking about how fun it is to read Fark threads and then I decided to write something about Twitter laughing over Fox News overreacting to Steve somehow stumbling on a gay pride parade. And then Tony apparently texted all his friends on Fark. And a brony.
> 
> I don't even.

Naturally it started with Fox News.

...Well, ‘naturally’ if you were Natasha, who hated Fox News with a passion after being called everything from lesbian to Communist to a whore; Clint, who had been dubbed both gay and Natasha’s effeminate sex slave; Bruce, who had been held up as the reason everything from evolution to climate change didn’t exist; Thor, who apparently was ‘a false flag operation’; and Tony, who had taken offense to the network’s general existence, agreed to an interview, and insulted the network, its viewers, and their mothers before the cameras were cut. This was less obvious to Steve, whose only exposure so far to Fox News was through internet news aggregators that had enough common sense not to post any Fox News opinion pieces, given what the internet tended to do to them.

(Well, most of the internet.)

(JARVIS, out of consideration for how ridiculous some of the internet was, offered Steve warnings when he strayed into ‘disturbing’ territory.)

(After ‘the 4Chan incident’, Steve was all right with this.)

However, the fact remained that A) Steve Rogers had never run into Fox News before, B) He’d gotten lost on a walk in the park, run into a gay pride rally, and had a great time, coming away with an understanding of human sexuality and romance that was going to make his therapist’s jaw drop at his progress on that front, and C) Fox News then decided to run a piece asking if Tony Stark had turned Captain America gay.

Naturally, Tony thought it was hilarious.

“I turned Cap gay!” He gleed, dancing around the room. Clint was cackling maniacally (it was a thing with him lately. No, no one knew why).

Steve sighed and turned back to Natasha. “And they’re always like this?”

Natasha shrugged. “Some people are...”

“Assholes.” Bruce said, rolling his eyes. “Not to mention scientifically illiterate.”

Steve sighed again. He liked the future--well, as much as he could given that it was spectacularly jarring on occasion--but he’d always hoped people would be, well, better in the future, too. None of this bigotry nonsense. He’d been so thrilled discovering that women could vote and everyone (in theory) had equal rights. It was horribly disappointing to learn that wasn’t always the case, and many people wanted to go back to hatred and...

...what the hell was going across the bottom of the screen?

Steve usually didn’t watch the news, but he always found himself distracted by the scrolling on the bottom of the screen. This looked like a Twitter feed, given the hashtags.

The exact text was: _FEMan: I TURNED CAP GAY! WOOT! #TurnedCapGay #BESTDAYEVER._

“...Shit!”

Steve glared. Tony threw up his hands. “I didn’t know! How was I supposed to know they had live feed?”

“Looking at the screen?” Bruce snarked, clearly amused.

“Basic visual skills?” Natasha added.

Tony almost threw up his hands again. Almost. Then his eyes narrowed, he grinned, and he whipped out his phone.

Steve shut his eyes and tried not to think about what was about to explode.

A few seconds later he opened them.

_WeedlordBonerhitler: SEXY IRON MAN #TurnedCapGay._

_03jessie: Kittens and fairies #TurnedCapGay._

_tweenerman: Liberal Media #TurnedCapGay._

_FarkUser101: American flag bikini #TurnedCapGay._

_JDavid: Bengazi #TurnedCapGay._

_KittiePie: Sandra Fluke and Wendy Davis #TurnedCapGay._

_devilsmasher: I wasn’t being THAT suggestive with my popsicle…#TurnedCapGay._

_WDavis: I’m honored I #TurnedCapGay._

_cman: Obamacare Death Panels #TurnedCapGay._

_kpopgrrl: Gangnam Style #TurnedCapGay._

_Brony4Eva: #MyLittlePony #TurnedCapGay._

_SFluke: ALL HAIL QUEEN CELESTIA! #TurnedCapGay._

_Bevets: Atheism is a religion. #TurnedCapGay._

“How do we...uh...technical issue here…” One of the hosts was saying. Beside him, the blonde was smiling, kind of.

The tweets kept coming.

_FEMan: TWILIGHT SPARKLE #TurnedCapGay._

_FEMAN: how the hell do I do exclamation points #TurnedCapGay #GonnaBragForever._

_Weedlord Bonerhitler: I think this just turned into a Fark thread #TurnedCapGay._

_Mr.Murder: Fark #TurnedCapGay._

_Brony4Eva: BRONIES #TURNEDCAPGAY NOT FARK!_

_KittiePie: FARK #TURNEDCAPGAY! #Don’twakesleepingkitty_

_capamerica: POPCORN! #TurnedCapGay_

Steve groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Dude.” Clint whispered in awe. Steve didn’t see what happened next, but he assumed it involved the Tony-is-king-of-trolling kick that had come with Clint’s maniacal laughter lately.

Steve just looked at the ceiling and prayed for a thunderbolt.

“Friends!” Thor bellowed. “What is this ‘tweeting’ Sir Coulson asks me to view?”

...Close enough.

 


End file.
